


If You Need Anyone (Dema Fic/ Low-Key Joshler)

by thewritingtaco



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Are Best Friends, M/M, Other, clancy is the main character honestly, dema, josh and tyler low key turn into parents, joshler - Freeform, low-key joshler, omg for once it's not about sex, probably shit but idc, trench, tyler and josh are kinda in a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingtaco/pseuds/thewritingtaco
Summary: I saw him from my cave...he was the rare flower in the abyss of weeds.





	1. What I Saw In My Cave

I couldn't believe what I just saw.

I'm still trying to understand, honestly.

This whole time, I was so sure that I was all alone-a single soul in this vast unknown world. But this morning, I looked down to see a figure headed the same way I do, the direction of food. I was confused because _I_ always made sure to tuck myself in the caves and crevices, trying my best to keep hidden. But _he_ was out in the open, making his exhausted journey right down the middle of the Trench. I was curious enough to follow along the path with him. He seemed unaffected by the fear of the unknown-the fear that tends to cripple me. In an odd way, to him, the terrain seemed familiar, as if he had been out here before.

While lost in my curiosity, they appeared.

Ten.

Then twenty, and what seemed to be a hundred bodies covered with yellow appeared upon the cliffs, all looking down at him. He only stopped for a moment to look back up at them, and then continued on his way. I noticed that his energy changed, I wasn't sure if he was frightened or encouraged by their ominous presence.

But I could tell that they were warning him of what was about to come.

First seeing the figure, then the figures decorated with yellow, only to now my eyes opened to the oncoming Bishop upon a white horse drawing closer in the distance.

The figure halted, and waited. When the Bishop stopped, I was sure he looked up, directly at me, so I hid deeper back in my cave. The presence of the red-robed rider seemed to paralyze the man, and not to mention me.

I watched as he stood still as the robed Bishop approached, powerless as the outstretched hands smeared his neck. I had never seen a Bishop posses power like this. Keons had always seemed gentle and warm-this Bishop, at least out here, seemed like something else.

Fright washed over me, my body not possessing to move as I watch the figure slowly trail behind the white horse, his neck and hands turning black from the power of the Bishop.

_He gave up._

I felt defeated as well, my spirits darkening from the mere gaze of black that painted his olive skin. Just as I was about to turn deeper into my cave, I saw hope in the smallest form.

It rained from the sky as if we were in the midst of a drought, and in some way we were. A drought of hope, in which had been blessed upon us by the many saviors in yellow. They threw yellow petals from the cliffs, that scattered in the air and dropped on the figures below.

The white horse began to panic from the sign, the bishop hurried to calm down his steed which gave the figure the opportunity to get away.

I wanted to cheer for the figure finally getting away from his greatest enemy, the black fading away with every step he took, though I stayed silent in fear of being heard. The yellow figures celebrated for me, throwing more pedals for more inspiration. I stuck a hand out collecting a small pile and sticking them into my pocket, now a reminder that 'all would be well' will be with me wherever I go.

But it all went by too quick. It wasn't his fault, the hold was strong and he fought through with it making him fall. It was either exhaustion or another example of the Bishop's power, but the figure went unmoving, face down in the stream. Idly, I sat in my cave, watching the Bishop drag the brave soul away.

A sick gesture of a yellow flower in his hands. The figures in yellow began to scatter, all except one who angrily watched the body be taken by Dema. His fists were balled up, and his chest heaved like a pump.

He lingered until the white horse couldn't be seen in the distance, and I knew that this anger was growing. The man with a yellow X across his heart shouted out curses to the Bishop and cussed out vulgar words that I shouldn't be exposed to.

And to my surprise, without an audience, the figure threw down a full flower off the cliff, uttering a phrase that sailed through the wind.

"Come back to me, Tyler."

Tyler.

The brave figure is named Tyler.

And away the yellowed man went, his energy of sorrow staying with me.

I wondered how this man knew of Tyler, and what Tyler meant to him. Why did I have to witness such a scene?

This spot, between two places, is beginning to feel like an endless and hopeless abyss. At least Dema is a place that I somewhat know, and at times like this, I miss a lot about what I know. This will all be much tougher than I imagined. It felt as if nothing out here is familiar. I've witnessed the pressure of others for the first time today, and I feel more alone than ever.

Please...

_**Cover me.** _


	2. I Saved Tyler

The night before, I saw firelight traveling down the cavern.

Once again, my curiosity took over and I attempted to follow the group of mysterious people.

I was a few meters overhead, silencing my footsteps by taking off my shoes. The ground was rocky but it didn't stop my motives, as I slightly mirrored the group while they hurried down the mountain.

All was well until I accidentally stepped on a branch that cracked under my bare heel. The sound echoed like an alarm which instantly alerted my target. Fortunately, I was surrounded in darkness so hiding myself was easy.

They didn't know where I was, but they combed in all directions, small knives and hatchets at the ready, in case of an ambush. I noticed, at the front of the group, was the man with the X on his heart, I was sure he saw me peeking through the shadows.

But no one attempted to come after me.

They continued on their mission.

I went back to my cave and stared at the fire, keeping warm and cursing my cowardice.

That night, my dreams were filled with the man with the X over his heart and of Tyler. They were smiling and laughing, even making noises with these things with strings and sticks. The pair were happy, not one care in the world. No Dema, No Bishops, simply them in happiness.

The last thing I remember was the pair sitting on a cliff, leaning against each other and enjoying the horizon of yellow flower petals.

The torches were heading back up the mountain early this morning.

It felt just like the time when Tyler roamed the cavern, but this time, no Bishop came to take them away.

Temptation washed over me, admittedly, but the mysterious group beyond the mountain was none of my concern.

My mission was to survive, to never go back to Dema.

Packing a few essentials, I trekked down the cavern, searching for food just like always. I made sure my knapsack was light just in case I was fortunate enough to bring a prize back home to the cave.

A hunter, I am not, but it was the matter of trying or simply starving.

I remembered the yellow petals that were stuffed in a tiny glass valve. My glimmer of hope. Just my thumb running against the glass was enough to fill me with enough determination.

Nightfall was approaching and what filled my knapsack were three average sized silver fish and a small bunch of wild carrots. It didn't seem like much but I was just fortunate enough to have some food.

I was careful with my travels up the mountain, no fire was there to light my way, but the moon was enough to guide me.

It may have been my imagination, but I could've sworn that the mountaintop was glowing, alive with shadows and laughter. I didn't think much of it, just passed it off as my imagination, though I noticed a single torch descending the mountain.

My instincts kicked in- my fight or flight.

The latter won as I hid behind a boulder for safety, waiting for the being to pass me.

To my horror, the being revealed to be the Bishop with the strange power. The one to revoke Tyler of his freedom. The robed Bishop was, yet again, dragging someone behind him, by their hood this time around.

Though I cowered behind the rock, I observed how the being carelessly heaved the body, as if they were weightless. I ducked just as he was about to spot me spying.

The time seemed to last hours when in reality it only lasted seconds to pass by the large rock. When I knew the coast was clear, I made an attempt to get a look at the poor figure.

It was Tyler, though his eyes were open, yet dead. Not an attempt of a struggle.

Suddenly, an uncommon emotion clouded over me. Anger. At that moment, fear wasn't an option. I had to act quick. I had to act now.

On my waist was an array of distractions, used for escaping, but this would be a different usage. With my knowledge of Bishops not being able to see a particularly vibrant color, I chose a red one.

My feet were quick as I crept forward, ducking behind boulders until I was ahead of them.

I had one chance.

My brain didn't process my impossible actions.

And like time turned slow, I threw the dust bomb at the Bishop's feet, a mushroom cloud of red danced in the air. My next action was possibly critical. Climbing on the top of the boulder, I jumped, landing on soft silk and bringing us to the ground. The powerful being thrashed underneath me, I was careful of his hands that held dark energy.

Struggling to hold him down, I found a rock lying close by. I reached my hand, nearly falling off of the robed Bishop, but retrieve my prize nonetheless.

Whack! And the Bishop was unmoving.

Red dust cleared, but red liquid seeped from the body below me.

What had I done?

The Bishop wasn't dead, though I inflicted pain to him. Just like they've done to me and many others. Even though my actions were for good, I wasn't any better than the Bishops of Dema.

I stood in darkness, gazing down at the unconscious body below me. Frightened by the delight that bubbled inside, the triumph that built my happiness, and the relief of his temporary rein.

The despair seemed to have lifted, my body became lighter.

And what to my surprise when I looked up in the sky, billions of tiny twinkling lights appeared. I have never beheld such beauty in all I could remember.

Hope came in many forms, from a simple color to a large action. No Bishop can take that away.

There will always be hope to come.

 


	3. He Woke Up

It had been nearly two days since I rescued Tyler and he still hasn't woken up.

Though the darkness around his neck had faded considerably by the days, I knew that he was too weak to break the hold. All I could do was place some yellow petals around him and hope that the strange man could fight through it.

On the third day, I awoke before the sun was at its peak of rising. My stomach moaned from the lack of food I've consumed. I turned to my side, gazing at the man who motionlessly laid, his eyes closed. There was a heavy sigh to my breath when I got up to light a fire for both warmth and a means to heat my meal from the night before.

The morning was chill, my breath could be seen in the dim cave. It was either freezing or humid in Trench, no in-betweens or perfectly content days. Always suffering, even if you were out of Dema.

Just as I poured fish stew in a wooden bowl, a loud gasp bounced around the wet stone. I jumped from the sudden noise, noticing that the man was sitting upright, head and eyes flicking in every direction.

"Where...Where am I?" he asked out loud. Tyler's voice was gruff and tired, drained from the emotional battle he fought inside his mind.

"It's alright..." I spoke. Though my speech was small, it was heard from the echo of the cave. "You are safe here."

Tyler didn't notice me, his head snapped in my direction, his eyes widening at my presence.

"Who are-"

But before he could finish his sentence, I handed him my bowl of warm stew while softly raising my finger to my lips.

"Eat first, then you may question me."

I was impressed in my behavior for my first human interaction in years. It wasn't as scary as I imagined it to be, but then again, this was Tyler.

I watched as his face scrunched up from the taste, a bitter laugh escaping my throat as I took a sip of my own bowl. "It's horrible, I know. But just know that it will help regain your strength."

Tyler gulped but nodded nonetheless and downed the whole thing, gagging at the end. I softly chuckled slowly finishing my bowl before setting it down in front of me.

"Who are you?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

I didn't know how to respond.

Who was I?

That I did not know.

I have no memories of my past besides the various flashes of torture that was brought upon me.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

I looked at him, eyes shining from welling tears. I shook my head.

"Oh..."

I sighed and looked away, avoiding this man from seeing my weakness.

"Well...where are your parents?"

I scoffed and picked at the loose strands of my bottoms, avoiding yet another painful question.

"Ok, how 'bout an easy one," he suggested lightly, catching onto my radiating emotions. "How'd I get here?"

"...I brought you here." I told him after I regained my composure. "I save you from the Bishop with the black power."

He blinked a few times, processing my words. "You...saved me...from Nico?"

I slightly nodded, my gaze glued to the floor. "I had to."

He was silent, his stare burned holes into my figure until I continued on. "You give me hope, Tyler."

"Um, How did-"

"I saw you that one morning when the Bishop with the black power chased you down." I explained. "I saw everything...how you broke from his spell so quickly and when the figures in yellow appeared. The man with the yellow X over his heart spoke your name."

"Josh?" he asked, a soft smile crossing his face then the smile turned into a frown and his body moved quickly as an attempt to get up.

I shook my head vigorously, urging him to sit back down. "No, No, you are too weak right now."

"I have to go back! The Banditos might be in danger." he exclaimed, trying to lift himself up but then yet again, met with failure.

"I have seen not a single soul come from or up the mountain, Tyler." I assured. "Your friends are fine from my knowledge."

"You mean...no one has tried to look for me?" he whimpered, looking down at the hide blanket that covered his lap.

"I'm afraid not." I tell, sadly shaking my head.

Tyler leaned back against the moist cave walls, his large fingers playing with one another. He was anxious and disappointed that his Josh wasn't looking for him. It made me worry about the safety of the yellow warriors, the thought of them being in danger sent uncomfortable shivers down my spine.

"When you regain your strength, I promise you may see them." I told softly, offering a comforting smile.

Tyler slowly nodded, his gaze at the limestone ceiling above us.

The sun peeked over the mountain, the warm sunlight hitting both mine and Tyler's face. A worried yet, content look was across his features as he gazed upon the mountaintop. He was anxious, I could tell and I knew there was nothing I could do to comfort the man.

"You know..." He hummed. "I've never really seen the sun."

He gave me a sad smile. "I've heard about it, but never actually seen it."

I looked at the bright circle that lights up our world, makes everything tick, our main source of energy and for some reason, I started to appreciate it a lot more.

"You can see the most amazing sunrises here." I told. "Sometimes I get so lost watching the sun come up."

"That must be nice." He commented, his gaze never leaving the horizon.

After few moments of silence, Tyler suddenly perked up and looked at me curiously. "You've been in Dema, haven't you?"

I didn't look away from the sunrise, but bitterly nodded, my heart sinking from the very thought of that place.

"You...You're so young." He gasped. "How old are you?"

With a heavy sigh, I finally looked at Tyler. "I have no memories. All I know is that I awoke submerged in neon light, afraid and alone."

Tyler blinked, his face now solemn."They thought you were dead...And you've been out here, by yourself?"

"I am not sure how long I have been out here...I've lost track." I shrugged, "But I quickly learned how dangerous Trench is. I've learned to morph into shadows, you can't trust anyone you meet. Hiding is my defense mechanism."

Tyler then sat up and ushered me to his side. Slowly and hesitantly, I did as he asked sitting by his side, though a little farther than he probably wanted. He looked at me with a small smile across his face.

"You are very brave." he said. "I don't think I have the guts to live out here."

Never had I even considered myself a brave person, always a coward, always afraid. Hearing another person tell me so felt... strange yet uplifting. I was honestly grateful for this man.

"Thank you, Tyler."

A nod was his response and after a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "You need a name."

I never thought much about my past, mostly because it was painful to relive. The idea of my name, my age, or my family was never on my conscious for the fear of remembering something terrible. Though my mind began to process possible names that were once my identity. Then one stuck out to me the most, it was perfect for me, I just knew it.

I looked up at Tyler, a real, genuine smile across my lips as I uttered my sentence.

"You can call me Clancy"

 


End file.
